Ookami to Akazukin Koi wo Shito
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Apa jadinya bila seorang serigala dan pemuda berkerudung merah saling jatuh cinta? / My first yaoi and one shot fic! / Warning : Shonen-ai and lime! / Pair: TsunaTachi (Tsunami x Tachimukai) /


**Normal POV**

Di sebuah desa terpencil di pinggir hutan, hiduplah seorang pemuda berumur 14 tahun. Ia merupakan seorang pemuda yang baik hati. Pemuda tersebut hidup di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Pemuda tersebut selalu keluar menggunakan kerudung merah sehingga ia dijuluki pemuda berkerudung merah.

Apa pemuda ini memiliki nama? Tentu saja. Namanya adalah Tachimukai Yuuki. Ia tinggal bersama ayahnya—Kazemaru Ichirouta. Kalian bertanya kenapa marga anak dan ayah ini berbeda? Kita jelaskan hal itu nanti.

Suatu hari, saat Tachimukai tengah menyiram tanaman di kebun miliknya, sang Ayah berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Yuuki! Yuuki! Kemari sebentar!" Panggil sang Ayah dari ambang pintu rumah. Tachimukai pun bergegas menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" Tanya Tachimukai dengan sopan.

"Tolong antarkan makanan ini ke rumah Sofu-san, ya? Tou-san tidak bisa pergi ke rumah Sofu-san karena Tou-san banyak kerjaan," Ucap Kazemaru sembari memberikan keranjang makanan berisi kue dan sup krim.

Kalian bertanya apa pekerjaan Kazemaru? Kazemaru bekerja sebagai seorang penjahit. Saat ini, ia mendapat banyak pesanan baju karena orang-orang kota akan mengadakan pesta perayaan ulang tahun kota mereka.

"Baiklah Tou-san," Ucap Tachimukai dengan sopan. Ia pun mengambil keranjang makanan tersebut.

"Gomen ya merepotkanmu, Yuuki... Tou-san benar-benar sibuk..." Ucap Kazemaru meminta maaf kepada putranya.

"Nandemonai, Tou-san! Aku senang kok bisa berkunjung ke rumah Sofu-san! Sudah lama kan aku tidak mengunjungi Sofu-san? Sofu-san juga pasti akan senang melihat cucunya pergi mengunjunginya," Ucap Tachimukai sembari tersenyum riang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Sebelum kau pergi, Ayah berpesan kepadamu untuk pergi ke rumah Sofu-san melewati jalur kota. Jangan melewati jalur hutan! Dan ini uang untuk menginap dan membeli makanan di kota nanti. Mungkin melewati jalur kota menghabiskan waktu 2 hari 3 malam. Gomen jika uangnya tidak mencukupi," Ucap Kazemaru sembari memberikan uang kepada Tachimukai dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Tapi kan Tou-san membutuhkan uangnya!" Ucap Tachimukai berusaha menolak pemberian uang dari ayahnya.

"Tidak. Kau lebih membutuhkannya," Ucap sang Ayah sembari tersenyum lembut. Membuat hati Tachimukai tak kuasa untuk menolak pemberian ayahnya.

"Emmm... Tou-san... Tapi, kenapa Tou-san melarangku untuk melewati jalur hutan?" Tanya Tachimukai heran. Bukankah dulu hutan tersebut boleh ia lewati seorang diri? Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Justru jika melewati hutan itu, ia akan sampai lebih cepat ke rumah Kakeknya.

"Tidak! Jangan lewati hutan itu! Di dalam hutan itu terdapat banyak serigala yang siap menerkammu kapan saja. Orang-orang yang masuk ke sana konon tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Pokoknya Tou-san melarang keras engkau untuk melewati hutan itu. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu," Ucap Kazemaru tegas. Ia tidak ingin kejadian buruk menimpa buah hatinya.

"Baiklah, Tou-san. Yuuki pergi dulu yah! Itekimasu!" Ucap Tachimukai sembari berlari pergi menjauhi ayahnya.

"Iterasshai! Sampaikan salam Tou-san ke Sofu-san ya!" Teriak Kazemaru sembari melambaikan tangannya. Tachimukai pun berhenti sebentar dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Membalas lambaian tangan ayahnya sembari berteriak,"Iya Tou-san! Tenang saja! Akan kusampaikan!"

Tachimukai pun segera pergi kembali. Kazemaru hanya bisa menatap punggung anak semata wayangnya yang semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat.

'Tuhan selalu menjagamu, Yuuki,' Batin Kazemaru. Ia pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"La~ Lalala~ La~ Lalala~" Selama diperjalanan, Tachimukai bersenandung riang. Ia sangat rindu sekali dengan kakeknya – Fubuki Shirou. Kalian kembali bertanya kenapa kakeknya dan ayahnya memiliki marga yang berbeda? Itu karena ayah Tachimukai sebenarnya merupakan anak angkat kakeknya. Kakeknya menemukan ayah Tachimukai di tengah hutan. Saat itu, ayahnya tengah menangis karena kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya saat berburu di hutan dan tak pernah kembali lagi. Kakeknya pun memutuskan untuk mengambil ayahnya dan menjadikannya anak angkat.

Walaupun Fubuki adalah ayah angkat dari ayahnya, ia sangat baik hati. Ia selalu mengajari Tachimukai tata tertib dan sopan santun yang baik. Ia juga selalu mengajari Tachimukai pelajaran-pelajaran. Walaupun Fubuki hanya bermodalkan lulusan sekolah menengah pertama, tapi mungkin itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tachimukai pandai. Yah... Mungkin sifat baik Tachimukai adalah hasil ajaran dari kakeknya.

Tapi, saat ini, kabarnya kakek Tachimukai sedang sakit. Oleh karena itu, tadi ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi mengunjungi Kakeknya dan tentu saja hal itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh Tachimukai.

"Eh!? Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Tachimukai kepada dirinya sendiri. Saat ini ia telah sampai dipertigaan jalan dengan jalur kiri bertuliskan 'Wrong Way' sedangkan jalur kanan bertuliskan 'Right Way'.

'Hmmm... Mungkin Right Way adalah jalan menuju jalur kota sedangkan Wrong Way adalah jalan menuju jalur hutan,' Batin Tachimukai sembari menatap jalur kanan yang terdapat pamandangan perkotaan yang ramai sedangkan jalur kiri yang terdapat pemandangan hutan yang gelap gulita.

GLUP!

Tachimukai sedikit merinding ketakutan ketika melihat hutan tersebut. Hutan yang dulu pernah ia lewati, ternyata telah berubah menjadi seseram ini.

'Tapi jika aku melewati hutan ini, aku akan lebih cepat sampai ke rumah Sofu-san. Kasian jika Sofu-san menungguku terlalu lama. Selain itu, aku juga bisa menghemat uang pemberian Tou-san!' Batin Tachimukai. Saat ini, pikirannya tengah berperang antara melewati jalur kota atau jalur hutan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tachimukai pun memilih jalur hutan. Selain untuk menghemat waktu, ia juga bisa menghemat pengeluaran.

Tachimukai membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menguatkan mentalnya. Setelah siap, ia langkahkan kakinya kedalam hutan. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

Ookami to Akazukin Koi Wo Shito

The Wolf Who Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Tsunami Jousuke x Tachimukai Yuuki**

**Author's Territory**

**Yumi : Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbanwa, minna! Saya datang membawa fic baru~~~**

**Tsunami : Horeee! Akhirnya aku main!**

**Tachimukai : Iya... Aku juga! *peluk Tsunami***

**Tsunami : *blushing***

**Yumi : Hah... Biarkanlah adegan suki suki diatas... Ini adalah fic one shot dan juga fic yaoi pertama saya. Di fic ini, saya berniat untuk serius dengan romance nya. Kalau ada scene humor keselip maaf ya! Yosh! Saya akan membacakan skripsinya!**

**Disclaimer**

**Inazuma Eleven bukan milik Yumi. Kalau IE milik Yumi pasti nama Yumi udah tercantum #plak!**

**Warning**

**GaJe, Abal, Typo, OOT, OOC, Lime!, Failed Romance, dll**

**Caution**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**Peran**

**Tachimukai Yuuki = Pemuda berkerudung merah**

**Tsunami Jousuke = Serigala (disini Tsunami tidak memakai kacamata renangnya di kepala)**

**Kazemaru Ichirouta = Ayah si kerudung merah (versi GO!)**

**Fubuki Shirou = Kakek si kerudung merah (versi GO!)**

**Someoka Ryuugo = Kepala Desa (versi GO!)**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**~HAPPY READING~**

Tachimukai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan. Hutan tersebut... Begitu gelap... Begitu... Dingin.

'Aneh. Padahal diluar cerah dan hangat. Kenapa di dalam sini gelap dan dingin?' Batin Tachimukai. Jujur. Saat ini ia benar-benar bingung dan ketakutan. Ia bingung karena bagaimana bisa suhu dan cuaca diluar hutan berbeda dengan didalam hutan sedangkan ia ketakutan karena di hutan tersebut begitu sepi seolah hanya dia sendiri yang berada di sana.

SREK! SREK!

"Siapa di sana!?" Teriak Tachimukai. Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari semak-semak.

SET!

Ekor matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan hitam yang berjalan cepat. Tachimukai benar-benar ketakutan. Kakinya melemah. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Keranjang makanannya terjatuh. Untunglah makanan di dalam keranjang tersebut tidak tumpah.

"Ggggrrrr..." Terdengar sebuah suara geraman binatang.

'Tunggu! Geraman binatang? Apa jangan-jangan...'

"GRAAARRR!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba, seekor serigala putih keluar dari semak-semak. Tachimukai terjatuh karena kaget. Serigala tersebut mendekati Tachimukai dan otomatis Tachimukai semakin mundur.

Perlahan-lahan jarak mereka semakin dekat. Tachimukai sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana karena punggungnya telah menabrak salah satu pohon yang berada di hutan tersebut.

Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat...

Tachimukai hanya menutup matanya. Pasrah jika serigala tersebut akan memakannya. Terlihat setitik air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

Serigala tersebut menerkam Tachimukai. Lengan Tachimukai berdarah karena terkena terkaman serigala itu. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan pasrah. Mungkin itulah takdir yang telah ditentukan Tuhan untuknya.

'Tou-san... Gomennasai aku tidak menuruti nasehatmu... Mungkin ini akibatnya... Gomennasai Tou-san...' Batin Tachimukai. Ia terus menunggu hingga serigala tersebut mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Tetapi...

"PERGI KAU! JANGAN GANGGU DIA!"

"GRAAARR!"

Sebuah suara membuatnya harus membuka mata. Terlihat jelas di hadapannya sesosok pemuda berkulit kecokelatan dan berambut pink, dengan telinga dan ekor serigala.

DEG!

Muka Tachimukai sedikit memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'A-apa? Perasaan apa ini?' Itulah yang diucapkan dalam pikiran Tachimukai.

Yah... Walaupun Tachimukai sudah berumur 14 tahun, tapi ia masih sangat **POLOS** karena Tachimukai jarang keluar rumah dan mengetahui dunia luar. Ia lebih sering berada di dalam rumah dan membantu Ayahnya.

"Anata wa daijoubu?" Tanya pemuda—atau bisa disebut setengah serigala tersebut dengan tampang khawatir.

"O-ore wa daijoubu desu," Jawab Tachimukai yang masih shock akan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Tidak apa-apa darimana? Tanganmu berdarah..." Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari menunjuk tangan Tachimukai yang berdarah.

"E-eh?" Tachimukai pun hanya menatap kedua tangannya yang berlumuran banyak darah. Tiba-tiba, pemuda tersebut menarik lengan Tachimukai dengan perlahan.

"Eh? M-mau ke mana?" Tanya Tachimukai ketika lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda asing yang baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mencuci lukamu! Didekat sini ada sungai. Kita cuci lukamu biar tidak infeksi," Jawab pemuda setengah serigala tersebut sembari menoleh ke arah Tachimukai dan tersenyum lebar. Mungkin, jika orang lain yang melihat senyuman itu akan menganggap senyuman itu senyuman bodoh. Tapi, bagi Tachimukai itu adalah senyuman terindah.

"Tapi... Keranjangku masih tertinggal di sana..." Ucap Tachimukai.

"Tenang saja... Keranjangmu sudah aku bawakan kok! Kau tidak menyadarinya, ya?" Tanya pemuda setengah serigala tersebut. Tachimukai pun hanya menatap tangan kiri pemuda setengah serigala tersebut yang tengah menenteng keranjang miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya... Gomen..." Ucap Tachimukai sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah... Itu bukan salahmu... Tidak perlu meminta maaf..." Ucap pemuda setengah serigala tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sungai. Di sungai, keadaanya sungguh berbeda drastis dengan di dalam hutan. Mungkin karena sungainya terletak di luar hutan sehingga keadaan, suhu, serta cuaca sangatlah berbeda.

Sungai tersebut begitu jernih. Banyak ikan-ikan berenang kesana kemari. Di sungai tersebut, terdapat sebuah jembatan yang langsung terhubung ke seberang sungai dan di seberang sungai tersebut, terdapat sebuah padang bunga.

"Yosh! Kita sudah sampai!" Ucap pemuda setengah serigala tersebut sembari menarik lengan Tachimukai secara perlahan ke pinggir sungai. Setelah sampai di pinggir sungai, pemuda setengah serigala tersebut segera mencuci luka Tachimukai.

"Tahan ya... Ini sedikit perih..." Ucap pemuda setengah serigala tersebut. Ia mencuci luka Tachimukai dengan lembut. Walaupun sudah dengan lembut, tetapi Tachimukai tetap meringis karena perih.

Setelah pendarahan sudah berhenti, tangan Tachimukai dibalut oleh dedaunan. Ya... Karena di sana tidak ada perban, mungkin dengan dedaunan pun sudah cukup.

"Sudah selesai~~~" Ucap pemuda setengah serigala tersebut dengan senang.

"Arigatou gozaimasu telah menyelamatkanku dan mengobatiku," Ucap Tachimukai. Berterimakasih banyak kepada sang penolong nyawanya.

"Douitashimashite... Ummm... Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di hutan?" Tanya pemuda setengah serigala tersebut.

"Aku mau pergi ke rumah Sofu-san yang berada di seberang hutan. Sebenarnya, Tou-san ku menyuruhku untuk pergi melewati jalur kota. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan omongan Tou-san dan aku lebih memilih melewati jalur hutan dan akhirnya aku malah hampir dimakan serigala. Tapi... Aku bersyukur telah diselamatkan olehmu. Sekali lagi, arigatou!" Jawab Tachimukai sembari berdiri dan melakukan ojigi.

"Sudahlah... Lain kali kau harus mendengarkan nasehat Tou-san mu dan jika kau mau melewati jalur hutan jangan pernah sendirian," Nasehat pemuda setengah serigala tersebut sembari melepas kerudung yang dipakai Tachimukai dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Tachimukai.

"Huaaaaaa! Jangan rambut!" Protes Tachimukai. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan tangan pemuda setengah serigala tersebut. Pemuda setengah serigala tersebut hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tachimukai yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

"Oh, iya! Omae wa namae?" Tanya pemuda setengah serigala tersebut yang sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya yaitu 'mengacak-acak rambut Tachimukai'.

"Ore wa Tachimukai Yuuki desu. Omae wa?" Jawab Tachimukai yang kemudian membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Ore wa Tsunami Jousuke. Tachimukai ya... Nama yang bagus... Nah! Tachimukai! Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya?" Ucap Tsunami sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Tachimukai.

"Ya!" Balas Tachimukai sembari tersenyum manis. Membuat pipi Tsunami memerah.

"Tsunami-san... Kau sakit?" Tanya Tachimukai sembari menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Tsunami. Mencoba menyamakan suhu tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tsunami.

"Uaaaaaa! T-tidak kok! A-aku sehat-sehat saja! A-aku h-hanya kepanasan.. Ya... Kepanasan..." Jawab Tsunami yang panik karena tiba-tiba Tachimukai menempelkan dahinya di dahi Tsunami.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Tachimukai lagi yang sudah menjauhkan dirinya dari Tsunami.

"Ya... Aku yakin," Jawab Tsunami sembari berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mungkin karena Tachimukai terlalu **POLOS**, ia dengan mudahnya mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Tsunami.

"Ummm... Tsunami-san?" Panggil Tachimukai.

"Ada apa, Tachimukai?" Tanya Tsunami. Tiba-tiba, Tachimukai langsung menarik ekor serigala Tsunami.

"UAAAAAA! SAKIT! LEPASKAN!" Teriak Tsunami kesakitan karena ekornya ditarik oleh Tachimukai.

"Eh? Beneran ya?" Tanya Tachimukai sembari melepaskan ekor Tsunami.

"Tentu saja ini beneran..." Jawab Tsunami sembari mengelus-elus ekornya.

"Gomen aku telah menariknya... Aku hanya ingin memastikan..." Ucap Tachimukai dengan wajah tertunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Nandemonai..." Balas Tsunami sembari tersenyum. Ia pun menarik lengan Tachimukai dengan perlahan.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Kita main di padang tersebut!" Jawab Tsunami sembari menunjuk padang bunga yang berada di seberang sungai. Mereka pun melewati jembatan agar sampai di seberang.

"Ayo kita main petak umpet~~~" Ajak Tsunami yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tachimukai. Mereka pun melakukan JanKenPon sebelum permainan dimulai dan ternyata Tachimukai kalah. Jadi, ia yang jaga.

"Tsunami? Kau sudah bersembunyi? Kalau sudah, aku mulai mencari ya?" Ucap Tachimukai. Ia pun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari petunjuk. Dan tepat saat ia menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan sebuah benda putih yang menyerupai ekor serta menjulang ke atas tepat berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tachimukai pun berjalan perlahan mendekati benda putih tersebut dan ia menemukan...

"Tsunami! Ketemu!" Ucap Tachimukai .

"Eh? Kok cepet banget sih..." Gerutu Tsunami.

"Hahaha... Tampaknya ekormu lupa kau sembunyikan ya..." Ucap Tachimukai sembari tertawa dan menunjuk ekor Tsunami.

"Ah! Licik! Licik! Licik! Tachimukai licik!" Protes Tsunami.

"Hahaha... Kok malah aku yang disalahin? Kan itu salah ekormu... Hahahaha..."

"Sudahlah! Sekarang gantian aku yang jaga..."

Tsunami pun menutup matanya. Tachimukai segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Setelah menurut Tsunami, Tachimukai sudah bersembunyi, ia segera membuka matanya dan mencari Tachimukai.

"Ketemu!" Ucap Tsunami.

"Kau juga sama saja! Kau juga cepat menemukanku!" Gerutu Tachimukai sembari memukul dada Tsunami pelan.

"Hahaha... Jangan remehkan insting, pendengaran, dan penciumanku..." Ucap Tsunami sembari mencubit kedua pipi Tachimukai.

"Wewaswan awu! Swawit!" Protes Tachimukai dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti tetapi dapat dimengerti oleh Tsunami.

"Hehehe... Gomen... Habisnya pipimu lucu sih... Jadi ingin aku cubit..." Ucap Tsunami. Ia pun kembali mencubit pipi Tachimukai singkat lalu kabur.

"Hei! Kau! Jangan kabur!" Teriak Tachimukai. Ia pun berlari menuju kearah Tsunami.

"Tangkap aku kalau bisa!" Ucap Tsunami sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dan sekarang, sedang terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran antara serigala dengan si kerudung merah.

"Tsunami! Jangan lari cepat-cepat!"

"Hahahaha... Jangan remehkan kemampuan berlari seorang serigala!"

"Dasar! Tsunami jelek!"

"Hah? Kau bilang aku tampan? Arigatou!"

"Hei! Aku bilang kau jelek! Bukan tampan!"

"Hahahahahahaha..."

"Kena kau!"

"U-uwaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

Saat ini, Tachimukai sedang jatuh menindih Tsunami.

"Ukh... Gomen Tsunami..." Ucap Tachimukai yang belum membuka kedua matanya.

"Kkkhhh... N-nandemonai..." Ucap Tsunami yang juga belum membuka matanya.

Mereka pun membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan dan pada saat mata mereka telah terbuka sempurna, mereka membulatkan kedua mata mereka.

BLUSH!

Wajah mereka begitu berdekatan. Mungkin, sekitar 5 cm lagi mereka akan berciuman.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Memandangi kedua manik mereka. Tanpa disadari, Tsunami secara tiba-tiba memeluk Tachimukai dan Tachimukai membenamkan kepalanya di dada Tsunami.

"... Atataka..." Gumam Tachimukai. Ia tidak mempedulikan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia hanya menikmati kehangatan yang Tsunami berikan kepadanya.

Tsunami yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Tachimukai, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sudah 10 menit kira-kira mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Tiba-tiba, Tachimukai mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di sebelah Tsunami. Pelukan Tsunami terlepas. Membuat Tsunami merasa kehilangan. Tetapi... Perasaan itu tidak lama. Tangan kanan Tachimukai secara tidak sadar menggenggam tangan kiri Tsunami. Kali ini, gantian Tachimukai yang memberikan kehangatan untuk Tsunami. Walaupun hanya sekedar menggenggam tangan, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi Tsunami.

Tampaknya, kedua insan ini saling menyukai—tidak! Saling mencintai satu sama lain dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Tapi sayangnya, kedua insan ini masih malu untuk memberitahu perasaan mereka masing-masing.

"Ah! Iya! Aku kan mau pergi ke rumah Sofu-san!" Seru Tachimukai sambil segera beranjak dari tidurnya diikuti Tsunami.

"Memangnya nama Tou-san dan Sofu-san mu itu siapa?" Tanya Tsunami.

"Tou-san ku bernama Kazemaru Ichirouta. Dia bekerja sebagai penjahit dan Sofu-san bernama Fubuki Shirou. Dulu dia juga penjahit tapi sekarang sudah tidak karena fisiknya sudah lemah dan dia juga selalu sakit-sakitan," Jawab Tachimukai dengan wajah sendu.

"E-eh!? Gomenne telah mengingatkanmu akan hal yang buruk. Tapi... Kok margamu, Sofu-san mu, dan Tou-san mu berbeda?" Tanya Tsunami.

"Nandemonai... Soal marga, sebenarnya... Tou-sanku bukanlah anak kandung Sofu-san, begitu pula aku. Dulu, Sofu-san menemukan Tou-san sedang menangis di tengah hutan ketika ia mau pergi ke desa tempatku tinggal untuk mengunjungi temannya. Karena merasa iba, Sofu-san membawa Tou-san pulang dan mengangkatnya sebagai anak dan tak kusangka... Kejadian itu ternyata sama persis dengan kejadian disaat Tou-san menemukanku..." Jawab Tachimukai panjang lebar. Tsunami hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Sudahlah... Aku mau pergi ke rumah Sofu-san-"

"Aku antar,"

"Eh?"

"Aku antar. Bahaya kalau kau jalan sendirian. Aku takut nanti kau diterkam dan hampir dimakan seperti tadi..." Ucap Tsunami dengan raut wajah khawatir. Membuat pipi Tachimukai kembali memerah.

"A-apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Tachimukai yang masih ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kita kan teman!"

NYUT!

'Hanya teman ya?' Batin Tachimukai. Dada Tachimukai terasa sakit ketika mendengar jawaban Tsunami.

Sejujurnya, Tachimukai ingin hubungannya dengan Tsunami lebih dari teman. Tapi, hal itu tidak mungkin karena Tachimukai baru saja mengenal Tsunami.

"Nah! Ayo kita pergi! Aku tau jalan pintas untuk sampai ke desa seberang!" Ucap Tsunami dengan riang dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Tachimukai yang tentu saja disambut dengan senang hati oleh Tachimukai. Mereka pun mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju desa tempat tinggal Fubuki Shirou, kakek Tachimukai.

"Agar tidak bosan, bagaimana sambil berjalan kita saling menanyakan satu sama lain dan bertukar cerita?" Usul Tsunami.

"Hmmm... Boleh..." Ucap Tachimukai yang menyetujui usul Tsunami.

"Dimulai dari aku ya! Apa Tou-san dan Sofu-sanmu sudah menikah?"

"Belum. Katanya sih... Sofu-san punya kekasih tetapi entah kenapa, aku dilarang bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Ummm... Ngomong-ngomong, apa orang tuamu tidak mengkhawatirkanmu di rumah?"

"Orang tuaku telah meninggal. Kaa-sanku meninggal saat melahirkanku dan Tou-sanku meninggal karena bertengkar dengan harimau untuk melindungiku..."

"S-sou ka... Gomenne telah mengingatkanmu tentang kenangan buruk,"

"Ahahaha... Nandemonai... Nee, Memang Sofu-san dan Tou-sanmu umurnya berapa tahun?"

"Sofu-san umurnya 25 tahun, sedangkan Tou-san umurnya masih 22,"

"Eh!? Itu kan masih muda sekali! Kenapa hubungan mereka ayah dan anak!?"

"Ahahaha... Aku juga tidak tahu... Aku juga sempat kaget saat mendengar umur mereka... Hmmm... Tsunami memang tidak takut hidup di hutan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Lelaki kan harus berani!"

"Benar juga ya... Aku memang payah dan penakut... Tidak pantas menjadi lelaki..."

"Tachimukai tidak boleh bilang begitu! Suatu saat nanti Tachimukai bisa jadi pemberani kok!"

"Arigatou atas semangatnya, Tsunami..."

"Nee, Tachimukai sudah punya kekasih belum?"

"Ah... Aku belum punya kekasih..."

"Eh!? Padahal kan Tachimukai tampan! Kok belum punya kekasih sih?"

"Mungkin karena aku jarang keluar rumah... Memangnya Tsunami sendiri sudah punya kekasih?"

"Belum sih..."

"Huh! Tsunami sendiri belum punya kekasih udah nanya orang lain..."

"Aku kan cuman penasaran!"

"Tsunami... Sebenarnya cinta itu apa?"

Entah kerasukan apa, tiba-tiba Tachimukai bertanya hal seperti itu. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius dan secara tiba-tiba, Tsunami dibuat bungkam oleh pertanyaan Tachimukai. Tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut dan menjawab pertanyaan Tachimukai.

"Cinta itu, adalah sebuah perasaan sayang terhadap seseorang. Cinta itu bisa cinta terhadap keluarga, cinta terhadap teman, dan cinta terhadap seseorang. Jika cinta terhadap keluarga, kita pasti merasa sangat menyayangi kedua orang tua, kakak dan adik, serta kerabat kita yang lain. Jika cinta terhadap teman, kita pasti dapat merasakan perasaan satu sama lain seperti sedih dan senang serta selalu saling membantu antar sesama dan tak pernah mengabaikan satu sama lain. Jika cinta terhadap seseorang, adalah bagaikan kita mencintai keluarga dan teman kita. Saling menyayangi, saling mengerti perasaan satu sama lain, tidak pernah saling mengabaikan, tak pernah bisa berpisah. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta abadi. Tetapi, terkadang cinta itu bisa membuat kita buta akan segalanya. Hah... Sebenarnya aku masih tak mengerti apa itu cinta tetapi mungkin itulah kesimpulanku soal cinta," Jawab Tsunami sembari mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Menatap hamparan langit biru yang terbentang luas. Tachimukai hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Nee, Tsunami... Kau punya orang yang disukai?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Punya sih... Tapi mungkin jika aku menjadi kekasihnya, itu akan menjadi hal yang tidak normal," Jawab Tsunami sembari tersenyum pahit. Berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. Sadar akan senyuman Tsunami, Tachimukai segera meminta maaf.

"E-eh! G-gomenne telah menanyakan hal itu, Tsunami!" Ucap Tachimukai agak sedikit tergagap dan salah tingkah.

"Nandemonai..." Ucap Tsunami sembari melepas kerudung merah Tachimukai dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Membuat pipi Tachimukai memerah.

"Kau lucu deh kalau pipinya merah..." Ucap Tsunami sembari mencubit pipi Tachimukai perlahan dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya tetap mengelus kepala Tachimukai.

"Dasar Tsunami jelek..." Ucap Tachimukai dengan nada pelan tetapi menyiratkan kekesalan sembari memukul dada Tsunami. Tentu saja dengan pelan.

TES!

"Eh?"

TES! TES! TES!

Tanpa mereka sadari, gumpalan awan dilangit berubah warna dan tetesan air mulai turun membasahi bumi.

"Ah... Gerimis... Ayo kita cari tempat berteduh! Di sekitar sini ada gua!" Ucap Tsunami sembari menarik lengan Tachimukai dan berlari.

"U-uwaaaaa! Tsunami! Jangan lari cepat-cepat!" Protes Tachimukai yang tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan larinya. Tentu saja, kecepatan lari seorang serigala pasti melebihi kecepatan lari seorang manusia. Wajar saja kalau Tachimukai tidak bisa mengimbangi kecepatan Tsunami.

"Ah! Kau lama! Ku gendong saja!" Ucap Tsunami yang langsung menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke leher Tachimukai serta tangan kirinya diselipkan ke bagian lipatan kakinya lalu mengangkatnya dan jadilah sekarang Tsunami menggendong Tachimukai ala bridal style.

BLUSH!

Dapat kita lihat wajah Tachimukai memerah semerah kerudung yang dikenakannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera mengalungkan kedua lengannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya karena takut terjatuh. Tsunami yang melihat tingkah laku Tachimukai hanya tersenyum lembut dan segera berlari mencari gua untuk tempat berteduh.

TES! TES! TES! BRUSH!

Hujan semakin lebat. Tetapi mereka tak kunjung menemukan gua untuk tempat berteduh. Kedua baju mereka sudah basah kuyup.

Setelah 1 jam mereka mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan gua. Tanpa basa-basi, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam gua tersebut dan Tsunami segera menurunkan Tachimukai.

"Makanan untuk Sofu-sanmu tidak kebasahan kan?" Tanya Tsunami. Tachimukai segera mengecek keranjang makanannya.

"Syukurlah... Tidak basah..." Jawab Tachimukai. Tsunami hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tachimukai, kau bawa baju ganti?" Tanya Tsunami. Tachimukai hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Bawa handuk?" Tanya Tsunami lagi. Kali ini Tachimukai mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan handuk dari dalam keranjangnya.

**ADEGAN DI BAWAH HANYA UNTUK ANAK 17 TAHUN KE ATAS! JIKA ANDA TIDAK MAU MEMBACANYA, SILAHKAN KLIK BACK ATAU SKIP ADEGAN INI SAMPAI ADA PEMBERITAHUAN! TETAPI JIKA ANDA MASIH NEKAT MEMBACANYA, SAYA TAK MELARANG!**

"Buka seluruh pakaianmu," Perintah Tsunami dan membuat Tachimukai membatu.

"T-ta-tapi..." Ucap Tachimukai tergagap.

"Sudah... Buka saja... Aku takut kau masuk angin jika pakai baju basah..." Ucap Tsunami sembari membuka bajunya. Menunjukkan dadanya yang lumayan bidang.

"S-semuanya? Beserta celananya?" Tanya Tachimukai yang wajahnya kembali memerah. Tsunami hanya mengangguk sembari membuka celananya dan tampaklah kejantanan Tsunami yang ukurannya bisa dibilang besar.

"Kenapa kau malah diam? Apa kau malu?" Tanya Tsunami. Seumur hidup Tachimukai, ia belum pernah buka baju di hadapan orang lain meskipun dihadapan ayahnya.

Perlahan-lahan, dengan tangan yang bergetar, Tachimukai membuka bajunya dan tampaklah dadanya yang datar. Lalu, ia membuka celananya dan akhirnya tampaklah kejantanannya yang ukurannya bisa dibilang kecil.

"Bungkuslah tubuhmu dengan handuk," Ucap Tsunami sembari mengambil handuk milik Tachimukai dan membalutnya ke tubuh Tachimukai.

"L-lalu Tsunami bagaimana!? Nanti Tsunami juga kedinginan!" Ucap Tachimukai dengan raut khawatir.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku... Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri..." Ucap Tsunami. Tiba-tiba, Tachimukai kembali membuka handuk yang membalut tubuhnya dan membalutkannya ketubuh Tsunami. Karena handuk tersebut lumayan panjang, sebagian handuk tersebut juga membalut tubuhnya.

"Nah... Kalau begini adil kan?" Ucap Tachimukai sembari tersenyum lebar. Tsunami hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah karena kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Mereka pun duduk di tanah. Menunggu hujan reda dan baju mereka yang ditaruh diatas bebatuan kering.

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua hingga—

KRUYUK...

Suara perut Tsunami harus membuat Tachimukai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahahahaha... Tsunami... Kau lapar ya? Ahahahahahahaha..." Tanya Tachimukai sembari tertawa sampai keluar air mata.

"D-diam! Aku gak lapar kok!" Jawab Tsunami yang mukanya sudah mirip seperti kepiting rebus karena menahan malu.

"Sudah... Jangan bohong... Aku ambilkan makanan ya?" Tawar Tachimukai yang langsung beranjak dari duduknya tetapi segera di tahan oleh Tsunami.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya makanan kok..." Ucap Tsunami sembari menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik Tachimukai hingga jatuh terduduk.

"Tsunami... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Tachimukai yang mulai ketakutan. Tiba-tiba, handuk yang membalut tubuh Tsunami dibuka dan Tsunami duduk di hadapan Tachimukai.

Tsunami hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Tachimukai. Tangan kirinya ia pakai untuk mengunci lengan Tachimukai dan tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuri selangkangan Tachimukai.

"A-ah... T-tsunami... Ah... A-apa... Nggg... Apaan... Ukh... Ini?" Tanya Tachimukai yang terputus-putus akibat desahannya. Tsunami tetap diam dan mulai menjilat kejantanan Tachimukai.

"Ngggg... Ah! Ah! Khhhh..." Tachimukai terus melantukan nada-nada yang bagi Tsunami sungguh menggoda. Tsunami terus menjilat lalu mengulum kejantanan Tachimukai.

Jilat. Gigit. Kulum. Itulah yang Tsunami lakukan terhadap kejantanan Tachimukai. Tachimukai tidak berhenti mendesah. Awalnya, Tachimukai ingin memberontak tetapi ia terlanjur menikmati permainan yang diciptakan Tsunami.

"T-tsunami... Ah... K-kenapa ini? Nggg..." Tanya Tachimukai yang merasa perutnya digelitiki dan ingin buang air kecil. Tsunami yang mengerti dengan pertanyaan Tachimukai memilih untuk diam.

"T-tsunami... A-aku... AH! TSUNAMI!" Teriak Tachimukai tepat ketika kejantanannya menyemburkan sebuah cairan putih di dalam mulut Tsunami. Tsunami segera meneguk cairan milik Tachimukai sampai habis tanpa rasa jijik.

"Amai..." Gumam Tsunami.

"Yak! Aku sudah kenyang!" Ucap Tsunami sembari tersenyum lebar. Ia jauhkan kepalanya dari kejantanan Tachimukai dan menatap wajah Tachimukai.

Saat ini, wajah Tachimukai begitu merah. Matanya setengah terbuka. Di pinggir bibirnya terdapat saliva yang mengalir keluar. Sungguh, saat ini Tsunami benar-benar ingin memakan pemuda manis dihadapannya tetapi ia tahan karena ia tidak ingin membuat Tachimukai membencinya.

"Tachimukai..." Panggil Tsunami. Tachimukai hanya memandang Tsunami.

"Gomen telah melakukan hal itu kepadamu... Aku tidak mau makanan untuk Sofu-sanmu habis..." Ucap Tsunami dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Nandemonai... Aku mengerti..." Ucap Tachimukai sembari tersenyum lemah.

"Tsunami..." Panggil Tachimukai.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu? Aku juga lapar..."

"Tentu saja..."

Tachimukai segera merangkak kearah Tsunami. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Tsunami berdiri.

"Aku capek duduk. Aku berdiri saja ya?" Tanya Tsunami. Tachimukai hanya mengangguk dan segera menjilat kejantanan Tsunami.

Jujur. Ini pertama kalinya Tachimukai melakukan hal seperti ini. Tetapi, ia menjilati kejantanan Tsunami dengan lihai seolah dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya.

"A-ah... Nggg... Tachimukai... Kuhhhh... K-kau... Ah! Cepat be... Ngggg... lajar ya? Ah..." Puji Tsunami yang berbicaranya agak terputus-putus karena mendesah.

Tachimukai mencoba mengulum kejantanan Tsunami. Tetapi, karena kejantanan Tsunami yang terlalu besar dan mulut Tachimukai kecil, jadi yang masuk hanya bagian kepalanya saja.

Tachimukai terus memainkan kejantanan Tsunami. Hingga... Tsunami sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

"T-tachimukai... A-aku keluar... AH! TACHIMUKAI!"

Cairan putih pun menyembur keluar dengan banyak di dalam mulut Tachimukai. Tachimukai lalu mengikuti cara Tsunami, yaitu meneguknya.

Mungkin karena cairan Tsunami keluar terlalu banyak dan Tachimukai sudah kenyang, ia tidak menghabiskannya.

"Bagaimana Tachimukai? Amai?" Tanya Tsunami. Tachimukai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Emmm... Tsunami... Kok jadi lengket ya?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Kalau begitu kita hujan-hujanan dulu sebentar..." Jawab Tsunami.

"E-eh! T-tapi... Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang melihat kita telanjang?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Tenang... Tidak akan ada orang di daerah sini..." Jawab Tsunami meyakinkan Tachimukai.

Setelah Tachimukai yakin, mereka pun keluar dan membersihkan tubuh mereka dengan air hujan. Setelah dipastikan bersih, mereka kembali masuk ke dalam gua dan mengeringkan tubuh mereka menggunakan handuk.

Mereka pun segera memakai pakaian mereka kembali karena pakaian mereka sudah kering.

**ADEGAN LIME SUDAH SELESAI. ANDA BISA KEMBALI MEMBACA.**

30 menit kemudian, hujan pun reda. Tachimukai dan Tsunami segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah Kakek Tachimukai.

"Tsunami... Kira-kira, kau mau mengantarku sampai mana?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Mungkin sampai pinggir hutan," Jawab Tsunami.

"Eh? Tidak ikut sampai rumah Sofu-san?"

"Iie... Kalau aku muncul dihadapan para manusia bersamamu, kau dan aku akan dibunuh,"

"Kok gitu?"

"Serigala adalah musuh manusia... Dan aku adalah manusia setengah serigala yang dianggap makhluk terkutuk oleh para manusia. Jika aku ada bersamamu, kau akan dituduh sebagai seorang penyihir yang menggunakanku untuk membunuh para manusia,"

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal itu. Memang apa hukumannya bila aku membawamu?"

"Kau dan aku akan dibakar hidup-hidup,"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Tsunami sukses membuat Tachimukai membeku di tempat.

"Aku sih tidak apa-apa mati, tapi kalau Tachimukai ikut mati, aku akan dihantui rasa bersalah," Ucap Tsunami sembari memegang kedua pundak Tachimukai. Tachimukai hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka bersemu merah.

"Ayo! Nanti keburu malam," Ucap Tsunami sembari tersenyum kecil dan melepaskan pegangannya. Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

Setelah 1 jam berjalan, mereka pun akhirnya sampai di desa tempat Kakek Tachimukai tinggal.

"Nah... Aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini... Sayonara, Tachimuka!" Ucap Tsunami sembari membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan kembali ke arah hutan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Tachimukai memegang lengan kanan Tsunami.

"Kumohon... Jangan pergi..." Mohon Tachimukai dengan lirih dan mata berkaca-kaca. Tampaknya, Tachimukai tidak rela jika sahabat pertamanya – Ralat! Cinta pertamanya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Iie... Aku harus pergi Tachimukai..." Ucap Tsunami sembari tersenyum kecil dan menepis tangan Tachimukai dengan pelan.

"Kumohon... Tinggallah bersamaku, Tsunami!" Mohon Tachimukai sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Gomennasai... Sayonara, Tachimukai..." Pamit Tsunami sembari mengecup kening Tachimukai lalu tersenyum kecut, dan berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Tsunami! Chotto matte kudasai! Tsunami! Tsunami!" Teriak Tachimukai memanggil Tsunami, Tetapi Tsunami tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu dan terus berlari sembari terus menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

"Gomennasai, Tachimukai... Hontou ni gomennasai..."

"Hiks... Hiks... Tsunami... Hiks... Hiks..."

Tachimukai menangis sambil terduduk di tanah. Ia terus memanggil Tsunami dan menunggu ia kembali kehadapannya tetapi Tsunami tak kunjung datang. Tachimukai terus menangis di pinggir hutan hingga menjelang malam dan ia ditemukan oleh kepala desa setempat.

"Nak... Sedang apa menangis sendirian di pinggir hutan begini?" Tanya seorang kepala desa yang memiliki kulit kecokelatan dan rambut yang botak tetapi entah mengapa bisa berwarna pink. Orang ini adalah Someoka Ryuugo, kepala desa di desa tempat tinggal Kakek Tachimukai.

"Eh? Tachimukai? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Someoka begitu melihat wajah Tachimukai dan matanya yang sembab. Sebenarnya, Someoka adalah sahabat baik Kakeknya jadi wajar saja kalau ia mengenal Tachimukai.

"Hiks... Hiks... N-nandemonai Someoka-san. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Sofu-san," Jawab Tachimukai sembari menghapus air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya lalu berdiri.

"Saya antar ya? Sekalian saya mau pergi menjenguk Shirou," Tawar Someoka.

"Hai... Arigatou gozaimasu, Someoka-san!" Ucap Tachimukai sembari melakukan ojigi. Mereka lalu pergi menuju rumah Fubuki atau bisa disebut rumah kakek Tachimukai yang kebetulan tak jauh dari pinggir hutan.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang terkesan lembut dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Sofu-san! Di sini juga ada Someoka-san!" Jawab Tachimukai.

"Yuuki! Ryuugo! Masuklah!" Ucap suara itu lagi. Tachimukai pun membuka pintu dan tampaklah seorang pemuda – yang sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut kakek, berambut putih dengan wajah yang mirip seperti orang mengantuk, sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sembari tersenyum kearah Tachimukai dan Someoka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fubuki Shirou?

"Sofu-san! Aku kangen!" Ucap Tachimukai sembari berlari kearah Fubuki lalu memeluknya.

"Sofu-san juga kangen kok sama Yuuki..." Ucap Fubuki sembari membalas pelukan Tachimukai.

"Tou-san juga kangen loh sama Sofu-san! Tapi sayangnya Tou-san tidak bisa datang karena banyak pekerjaan..." Ucap Tachimukai dengan nada sedih.

"Daijoubu... Kehadiran cucu Sofu-san disini dan kabar dari Tou-sanmu sudah cukup mengobati rasa rindu..." Ucap Fubuki sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Apa Sofu-san masih sakit? Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Sofu-san sudah sembuh kok... Cuman Sofu-san masih belum boleh banyak bergerak dan berterima kasihlah kepada Ryuugo yang mau mengurus Sofu-san dengan susah payah," Jawab Fubuki.

"Arigatou, Someoka-san! Telah mau merawat Sofu-san dengan susah payah!" Ucap Tachimukai sembari melakukan ojigi dihadapan Someoka.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih... Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai **sahabat **yang baik," Ucap Someoka sembari tersenyum penuh arti.

"Diam kau, BAKAryuugo!" Ucap Fubuki dengan muka memerah. Tachimukai hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tanda bingung dengan apa yang terjadi antara Fubuki dengan Someoka.

"Ummmm... Sofu-san, Someoka-san. Yuuki bawa beberapa kue dan sup krim. Yuuki hangatkan dulu ya?" Ucap Tachimukai yang langsung bergegas ke dapur sembari membawa keranjangnya. Ia lalu menghangatkan kue dan sup krim yang dibawanya. Setelah selesai, ia potong kuenya menjadi 3 potong dan diletakkan di tiga buah piring sedangkan sisanya diletakkan di piring yang lain. Sup krimnya ia letakkan di tiga buah mangkuk sedangkan sisanya berada di dalam panci. Setelah selesai, ia membawa piring dan mangkuk tersebut ke meja makan.

"Gomenne merepotkanmu, Yuuki..." Ucap Fubuki meminta maaf kepada Tachimukai.

"Daijoubu desu... Aku sudah terbiasa begini..." Ucap Tachimukai.

"Lebih baik kita makan sekarang," Ucap Someoka.

"Hai! Itadakimasu!"

"Hmmmm! Oishi!" Puji Someoka.

"Kue buatan Ichirouta memang selalu enak..." Ucap Fubuki.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang. Tetapi, Fubuki tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu.

"Yuuki... Kau habis menangis ya?" Tanya Fubuki dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Tachimukai salah tingkah.

"Tidak kok Sofu-san..." Jawab Tachimukai yang mencoba menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Jangan bohong,"

"Aku gak berbohong kok!"

"Kau berbohong,"

"Tidak!"

"Bohong!"

"Iie!"

"Bohong!"

"Baiklah... Aku mengaku kalau aku berbohong..." Ucap Tachimukai pasrah. Sedangkan Fubuki tengah tersenyum kemenangan. Percuma saja bila berbohong kepada Kakeknya karena kebohongan sekecil apapun pasti kakeknya akan segera mengetahuinya.

"Ceritakanlah kalau kau ada masalah... Siapa tahu Sofu-san bisa membantumu..." Ucap Fubuki.

"Sebelum aku bertanya, apa benar manusia setengah serigala itu adalah makhluk yang dianggap makhluk terkutuk?" Tanya Tachimukai sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Ya... Itu benar,"

"Apa jika ada manusia yang dekat dengan manusia setengah serigala, akan dianggap sebagai penyihir?"

"Ya,"

"Dan bila kita telah dituduh sebagai penyihir, apa kita akan dibakar hidup-hidup bersama manusia setengah serigala tersebut?"

"Ya,"

Tachimukai hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga memucat.

"Tapi itu dulu,"

"Eh?"

"Sekarang, kebanyakan manusia setengah serigala hidup membaur dengan manusia. Ada yang hidup dengan wujudnya seperti manusia, ada yang terang-terangan menunjukkan ekor dan telinganya. Hah... Sebenarnya Sofu-san berniat merahasiakan ini, tapi... Tidak mungkin Sofu-san terus merahasiakannya. Sebenarnya... Sofu-san juga termasuk kedalam ras manusia setengah serigala,"

"NANI!?"

"Aku tau kalau kau akan bereaksi seperti itu, Yuuki... Dan cerita sebenarnya tentang pertemuan Sofu-san dengan Ichirouta..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiks... Hiks..." Terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut turqoise tengah menangis. Dihadapannya, terdapat sesosok serigala hitam yang hendak memangsanya.

"Hiks... Hiks... Tolong! Tolong! Hiks... Hiks..." Teriak anak kecil tersebut sembari menangis. Serigala yang dihadapannya tiba-tiba menerjang ke arahnya.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei! Kau! Jangan lukai anak ini!" Terlihat seorang anak – setengah serigala yang tampaknya lebih tua dari anak berambut turqoise sembari menendang serigala tersebut.

"GRAAAAAARRRR!" Serigala itu pun tersungkur lalu bangun dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Daijoubu?" Tanya anak setengah serigala tersebut.

"Hai! Daijoubu desu. Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Douitashimashite. Kimi wa namae?"

"Kazemaru Ichirouta desu. Omae wa?"

"Fubuki Shirou. Hajimemashite, Kazemaru-san,"

"Panggil aku Ichirouta, ok Shirou?"

"Ok..."

"Ummm... Shirou..."

"Nan desu ka?"

"Aku tau kita baru bertemu tapi... Maukah kau menjadi Tou-san ku?"

"E-eh!? M-memang orang tuamu kemana?"

"Mereka membuangku di sini..."

"S-sou desu ka... Baiklah! Aku akan menjadi Tou-sanmu! Dan mulai sekarang, kau adalah anakku!"

"Hai! Yoroshiku, Tou-san!"

"Yoroshiku, mou... Ichirouta..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Sou ka... Tapi... Kenapa Sofu-san merahasiakan hal ini?" Tanya Tachimukai.

"Sofu-san tidak ingin membuatmu membenci Sofu-san, Yuuki..." Jawab Fubuki sembari mengeluarkan kedua ekor dan telinga serigalanya.

"Yuuki tidak pernah membenci Sofu-san... Karena Yuuki menerima Sofu-san apa adanya..." Ucap Tachimukai sembari tersenyum.

"Kau memang anak yang baik Yuuki..." Puji Fubuki sembari membalas tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Tachimukai.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya Sofu-san bisa menyembunyikan ekor dan telinganya Sofu-san?"

"Sebagian manusia setengah serigala, bisa menyembunyikan jati dirinya dan sebagian lagi tidak. Sofu-san termasuk salah satu jenis yang bisa menyembunyikan jati dirinya,"

"Sou ka... Baiklah... Yuuki akan menceritakan hal yang menimpa diri Yuuki... Sebenarnya..."

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan manusia setengah serigala bukan?" Potong Fubuki yang sukses membuat pipi Tachimukai memerah.

"Y-ya... Begitulah..." Ucap Tachimukai sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu lagi dengannya, maka kejarlah dia,"

"T-tapi..."

"Mungkin, dia belum tahu tentang peraturan yang baru tapi, kau harus tetap mengejarnya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada orang yang kau sukai. Itulah yang disebut lelaki pemberani," Ucap Fubuki yang tengah memberikan semangat terhadap cucunya.

"Sofu-san..." Ucap Tachimukai. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Ok! Aku akan pergi mencarinya! Arigatou atas motivasinya, Sofu-san! Itekimasu!" Ucap Tachimukai yang pamit kepada Fubuki dan Someoka lalu langsung melesat pergi.

"Shirou-chan, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan anak itu keluar si malam hari?" Tanya Someoka yang khawatir akan keselamatan **cucunya.**

"Tidak usah khawatir... Aku percaya Tuhan selalu menjaga anak itu," Jawab Fubuki. Tiba-tiba, Someoka merangkul pinggang Fubuki.

"Kau kan sudah membuka rahasia tentang indetitasmu, apa soal **pernikahan** kita akan terus dirahasiakan?" Tanya Someoka lagi.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Yuuki ketika dia sudah melakukan sex dengan kekasihnya," Jawab Fubuki sembari mengecup pipi Someoka. Someoka hanya bisa diam karena kaget dengan kelakuan Fubuki.

**At The Forest**

"Tsunami! Tsunami! Kau dimana? Tsunami!" Tachimukai berlari sembari berteriak memanggil seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunami? Orang yang mampu membuatnya jatuh hati dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!" Tachimukai terus memanggil Tsunami. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Tsunami! Tsunami! Tsu- AKH!"

BRUK!

Tachimukai terjatuh. Ia tersandung akar pohon. Tapi ia tidak menyerah dan bangkit kembali.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!"

Tak henti-hentinya Tachimukai memanggil Tsunami. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Makin dalam... Makin dalam...

Sudah berjam-jam Tachimukai berjalan. Tapi ia masih belum menemukan Tsunami. Sudah jatuh berkali-kali, tapi ia masih belum menyerah. Suaranya mulai serak. Baju sudah kotor terkena tanah. Waktu pun hampir menjelang tengah malam. Kakinya mulai lelah. Matanya mulai terasa berat.

"Tsunami! Tsu... nami..."

"TACHIMUKAI!"

BRUK!

Orang yang dicari-cari oleh Tachimukai pun akhirnya muncul. Ia melompat dari atas pohon dan langsung menangkap tubuh mungil Tachimukai.

"Tsunami... Hah... Hah... Akhirnya aku... Hah... Menemukanmu..." Ucap Tachimukai dengan napas yang tidak beraturan karena kelelahan. Tubuhnya dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih mencariku, Tachimukai?" Tanya Tsunami.

"T-tsunami... Hah... Soal peraturan itu sebenarnya... Hah... Hah... Su-"

"Sudah tidak berlaku lagi kan? Darou?"

"K-kau mengetahuinya? Hah... Hah... Tapi kenapa kau-"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu sakit hati Tachimukai..." Ucap Tsunami dengan nada lirih.

"D-doushite Hah... Hah... Tsunami? Doushite? Jelaskan Tsunami!" Tanya Tachimukai dengan nada yang sama lirihnya dengan Tsunami. Tubuhnya bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Mencoba menahan tangis. Tsunami pun menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya... Aku ingin membicarakan hal ini, saat kita berada di padang bunga. Aku tahu kalau kita belum berteman lama dan aku tahu ini adalah perasaan yang salah. Tapi aku akan berusaha jujur. Aishiteru, Tachimukai," Ucap Tsunami sembari mengecup kening Tachimukai. Tachimukai hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi yang sangat merah. Tetapi, ia segera tersenyum.

"Baka! Aishiteru, mou BAKAtsunami!" Ucap Tachimukai sembari mengecup pipi Tsunami. Saat ini, Tsunami hanya bisa kaget dengan pipi yang memerah akibat ulah Tachimukai.

"Kalau begitu... Apakah sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Tsunami yang ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja," Jawab Tachimukai sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ummm... Apa aku boleh melakukan 'itu' denganmu?"

"'itu'? Maksudmu?"

"Sex"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah... Ah... Jousuke aku... Ah..."

"Yuuki... Oh... Aku juga... K-kita keluarkan bersama ya?"

"Ah... Ah... W-wakatta... Ah... Nggg..."

SPLASH!

"YUUKI/JOUSUKE!"

BRUK!

Tsunami pun ambruk di sebelah Tachimukai tanpa melepaskan kenjatanannya dari dalam lubang kenikmatan Tachimukai. Kedua insan yang baru saja bersatu ini tengah memeluk tubuh satu sama lain yang dibanjiri oleh keringat.

"Aishiteru, Yuuki-chan..."

"Aishiteru, mou Jousuke-kun..."

Dan perkataan kedua insan tersebut diakhiri dengan bersatunya kedua bibir mereka.

**~OWARI~**

**Omake**

"Sou desu ka..." Ucap Kazemaru. Saat ini, Fubuki, Someoka, dan Kazemaru tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Kazemaru. Tadi, Fubuki menceritakan tentang kejadian Tachimukai dengan Tsunami.

"Jadi? Kau menyetujui hubungan mereka?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Aku sih, setuju saja, Tou-san... Tapi..." Jawab Kazemaru yang memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Ia menatap dulu sebentar ke arah jendela di mana Tachimukai dan Tsunami tengah bermesra-mesraan.

"... Aku merasa tidak adil karena aku kalah dengan Tachimukai. Masa aku belum punya pasangan sampai sekarang?" Lanjut Kazemaru yang kesannya seperti protes. Masa dia sudah di dahului oleh anaknya sendiri?

"Sabar ya, Ichirouta... Inilah yang namanya jalan kehidupan..."

**~Real Owari~**

**Yumi : AKH! APA-APAAN INI!? ENDINGNYA NGEGANTUNG BANGET! LALU ALURNYA TERLALU CEPET DAN GJ!**

**Suzu : #blushing# Yumi... Gue gak nyangka, Lu baru berumur 12 tahun tapi udah berani-beraninya buat adegan lime... #geleng-geleng kepala#**

**Yumi : Ukh... Gue juga gak nyangka bakal bikin adegan lime!**

**Suzu : Dasar aneh... =="**

**Yumi : Ummm... Pokoknya intinya,**

**MIND TO REVIEW? KAMI JUGA NERIMA FLAME KOK...**


End file.
